1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer motherboards, and particularly, to a power supply circuit of a computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) hard disk drives (HDDs) are mass storage devices that are attached to the motherboards of electronic devices, such as computers. More than one SATA HDDs may be attached to the computer motherboard. When the computer motherboard is turned on, all the SATA HDDs may draw current at the same time and this may shut the motherboard down or may damage the motherboard. A common method to deal with the above problem is to add a microprocessor connected between a power supply circuit and the SATA HDDs, and the microprocessor controls the power supply circuit to supply power to the SATA HDDs at different times. However, the microprocessor is very expensive.